Snow Romance
by HiddenName
Summary: Miyuki is another honor student that was able to go to Ouran High School. Miyuki entered the Ouran Host club and Miyuki's life completely changes.
1. Beginning

_If there is a chapter after this then please just ignore this chapter, and just continue on with the story._

 _If not then go down and read the rest, THIS IS IMPORTANT._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Good, you are still here. First, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter and no I'm not going to give up on this story. What I am going to do is..._**

 ** _CHANGE THE STORY_**

 ** _That's right. I'm going to change the whole story because I'm reading this story and I am so behind on this, and I decided why don't I try something different. People already did the lost memory and I don't want steal that idea, because unlike mine their's was better. I'm still going keep my OC and the way she is. The bad, oblivious type._**

 ** _Also, THE CHANGES._**

 ** _1\. I will be deleting the other chapters and make it completely different leaving this chapter in the beginning to explain everything._**

 ** _2\. I shall be using the anime instead of the manga like I did in the previous chapters, and will find a new idea._**

 ** _3\. I will also be changing the summary as it is for my new idea._**

 ** _4\. Also, who my OC is going to be with. Well, I think that is going to be up to you and me, I think. I don't know I'm just going to go along with the story, and just see what happens. I've been thinking the twins but I also thought of Kyoya. Since, there is little Kyoya x OC stories. Idk. Help me on that._**

 _ **I hope you forgive me for changing this story so soon for I have had many ideas of my own, and they all seem better as I start thinking about it.**_

 _ **The Previous chapters will be deleted today soon or tomorrow. Don't know yet.**_

 _ **Please understand for this is a story that I want to keep, and one of my favorites anime. If you guys have any other questions or tell me who you think my OC should be partners is with. Then please, PM or review.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Please PM or review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _So, this is a remake or rewrite of this story. If you haven't read the first then, don't worry about it. I will be making this story a completely knew one. Until then, I hope you enjoy and just...tell me what you think._**

 ** _Oh, please tell me who you think my OC should be with, because...I have no clue. I like the twins and Kyoya but like I said. Idk._**

 ** _I do not own OHSHC._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 **Chapter 1**

In front of me is a place that is just full of chatter, laughing, and talking. Can you guess where I am in? It's not the cafeteria, not homeroom, and not in the hallways.

I am in... the library.

The library that is suppose to be so quite and peaceful turns into this. I sigh knowing I can't get anything done. I walk away from the last library I went to as I tried to find a place to have it quite.

I continue walking to look up and see the music room #3 that has never been used.

 _Maybe... this place..._

I open the door to be hit with rose petals and...A host club? I tilt my head for there were 6 boys looking at me, and one boy in the background just watching the whole scene.

I sighed leaning against the door, "Host club?"

"Oh, it's another boy," The two twins spoke.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" A boy with glasses spoke up.

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well," The twins replied at the same time.

 _...I think me being anti-sociable is good thing. All I want to do is study..._

The guy with glasses smirked saying, "It's impolite to say it like that. Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student."

"What?" A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes jump out of his seat says, "Then, this exceptionally rare to have another honor student we've heard about, Fujioka Miyuki, is you?"

I looked at the boy with wide eyes as I stand up straight to ask, "How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in," The glasses guy says harshly. A sign next to me says commoner as he continues, "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." Then another sign came saying Audacious commoner.

I pushed the signs away from my head to put my hands in my lose jeans pocket. I look at him to sigh as I try to get offended by it.

"Well, thanks...I think," I whispered.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder for to flinch and look at my right. I say the foreigner boy next to me and grabbing my shoulder.

"Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" He says excitedly, "Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school." I just stand here looking at him as he rambles on, "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

"You're going way too far," I spoke up looking away from him.

"It doesn't matter, doesn't it? Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!" He finishes finally.

I walk away to go towards the door saying, "I'm out of here."

"Hey!" A small little child grabs my arm pushing me away from the door, "Miyu-chan! Miyu-chan! Miyu-chan, you're a hero? Amazing!"

"Look, I'm just an honor student, and I'm not hero, okay?" I explained getting my arm out of his hold.

"Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay..." The foreigner says surprising me. "What is your preference? The wild type?" Points to the very tall guy, "The boy lolita type?" The child-like boy, "The little devil type?" The twins, "The cool type?" The boy with glasses.

I step back having a chill down my spine saying, "I think, you have the wrong the idea."

"Or maybe..." The boy suddenly grabs my chin reaching my face towards him, "...you'd like to try me? How about it?"

I jumped from the shock but in the process I hit one of vases that was falling. I quickly reach forward to grab, but it was on the floor shattered before I can do anything.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!" The twin with the left bang says.

"Now, you've done it. We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that like the other one!" The other twin says.

"8 million yen!" I shouted surprised to slump down disappoint. I stand up to look at the twins, "Can I pay you back?"

"Could you even?" The twins says, "You can't even afford the designated uniform. What is that grubby outfit, anyway?"

I look down at my clothes to wear a purple sweater that was big on me, black shoes, and baggy jeans. I couldn't help but to have a chill go down my spine as the boy with glasses spoke up.

"What will it be, Tamaki?"

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki asked, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!' If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host club's second dog!"

My eyes widen as I stared at them for screams to start coming into my head.

 _...THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_

Once I calm down and took a moment to think, the host club finally begin as I watch all of the host having chills run down my spine. This is completely ridiculous.

"Welcome back, little piglet. Did you get everything bought all right?" Tamaki says to us.

The boy and I went out to get some stuff for Host club that they needed.

"P-Pig..."

"...let?" I finished.

The boy gave Tamaki the coffee beans that they suddenly got so surprise about. They kept talking about it as people kept coming to check it out hearing 'rumors' like commoners were some people at museums or something.

"I'll go buy something else," The boy says aggravated, "Excuse me for not getting expensive beans."

"No, wait!" Tamaki spoke up, "I'll drink this." He stand up dramatically, "I'll drink this, all right!"

They all were clapping for him as I just sweat-drop from this dramatics over commoners coffee.

"All right, Haruhi, come over here and make this commoners' coffee," Tamaki orders the boy for that name to sound familiar.

They all walked away except for one person that whispered, "Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far. There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste."

"Huh?" Haruhi ask confused looking at the woman.

The woman turns to look at Haruhi to smile sweetly saying she was talking to herself. Haruhi was unsure but nodded walking away from Tamaki's call. I stare as they prepare the coffee for me to look at the woman on the couch. I lean towards her to whisper in her.

"Such a pretty face," The woman flinch from my voice, "but deceived with a black heart."

The woman turns around looking at me as I smirk for her to stop looking at me with wide eyes. I saw a blush on her cheeks as she stares at me. I stand up to face my back towards her walking over to Haruhi as 'he' sighs.

"Been a while, Haruhi," I spoke up for 'him' to look at me.

"Yeah, it has," He says as we smile at each other.

We start our chores to look at the twins named Kaoru and Hikaur, the tall guy is named Mori, the child-like is named Honey. They are our senpai's by a year. The guy with glasses stand next to us talking about Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. His name is Kyoya.

"Haru-chan!" A soft voice shouted spinning Haruhi around, "Haru-chan, want to share some cake with me?" Honey asked.

Haruhi was dizzy replying, "No, I don't really like sweets..."

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey says showing his bunny to Haruhi.

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either," Haruhi replied.

I stared at the bunny to look at Haruhi saying, "Come on, Haruhi. The little bunny is cute."

Honey looked at me with wide eyes as Haruhi stared at the bunny again.

"I-It is cute, huh?" Haruhi stutters.

Honey's eyes were wide as the next thing we knew, he gave Usa-chan to Haruhi, and hug to me. He ran back to his table with a laugh and huge smile.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our guests," Kyoya explains, "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent."

"What is the world coming to?" Haruhi asked.

"By the way, with your 8 million yen debt. You two are the club's dogs until you graduate-" He turns to us smiling, "Oh, pardon me, errand boy." Haruhi looks at him with wide eyes, "You're free to run away but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100. Do you have a passport?"

"Yeah, be sure to work hard," Tamaki suddenly slides in, "'Dasa-oka'-kun."

He surprises Haruhi by him blowing on his ear. Haruhi jumped up to rush away from him to grab turn holding the back of his neck.

"Please, don't do that," Haruhi shouts not pleased.

"You're not going to get any girls, as disheveled as you look," Tamaki comments.

"I'm not interested in getting any in the first place," Haruhi replies making me snicker.

"What are you talking about? This is important," Tamaki continues holding a rose, "Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything."

"Are you an idiot?" I spoke up for him to flinch.

"It doesn't matter either way, does it?" Haruhi continues. "Men, women, appearances, and such?"

"Shouldn't matter at all? It's better for the person to see the inside, not from the outside," I finished.

Haruhi and I looked at each other nodding our heads in agreement.

"It's such a cruel thing, isn't it?" Tamaki replies.

Haruhi and I glared at him as he starts showing himself of, and he starts trying to show us some skills about being a gentlemen as I totally ignore. I was trying to think of word that he resembles of.

"Obnoxious/Annoying," Haruhi and I said it at the same time.

We were surprised when Tamaki suddenly was on the floor moping.

"Um...Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi question.

The twins were laughing as they were leaning against us saying together, "You two are heroes, all right!"

"I'm sorry. It really did strike a small chord with me," Haruhi apologizes.

I didn't apologize for he just revived immediately. He act like nothing happen and everything was good.

"Sir..." Hikaru says.

"Call me king," Tamaki cuts him off.

"You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want..." Hikaru continues.

"...but in their case," Karou moves in front of Haruhi, while Hikaru moves in front of me. "they hasn't even passed the first, most basic visual test. Now, with someone of their type, even if you take off his glasses,"

"Or move a piece of their hair," Hikaru finishes.

Their eyes were wide looking at us as Hikaru moved a side of my bang my right eye.

"Hey, I like to have bang cover my face," I spoke up moving Hikaru's hand.

"I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony," Haruhi complains.

Tamaki suddenly moved Hikaru and Kaoru away to look at me and Haruhi. Tamaki was starting to take orders as Hikaru and Kaoru was doing our hair, and gave us a uniform. That I accepted without complains.

I was all set to see myself in the mirror in the changing room. I was wearing the Ouran school Uniform, my brown hair was cut perfectly to shape my face, my long bang didn't cover my light brown eyes, and the mirror showed a whole different person. I got out of the changing room at the same time with Haruhi.

"I can really keep this uniform?" Haruhi ask.

Tamaki was crying on how cute we were as did everyone else. I was to busy tring to fix my tie. Though, Haruhi notice my struggle as he walks towards me to fix my tie.

"Let me help, Miyuki," Haruhi says moving my hands away to touch the tie.

"Thanks, Haruhi."

"Haru-chan! Your like a big sister when helping Miyu-chan!" Honey compliments.

Haruhi fixed my tie as I look down at Honey saying, "Well, Honey-senpai. It's normal for cousins to do that for each other."

 **"Cousins!"** They shouted surprise.

"Yeah, we are cousins. What did you think we were?" Haruhi ask confused.

"I thought you two could have been brothers. Long lost brothers," Tamaki says dramatically.

Haruhi and I look at each other to look back at Tamaki confused.

"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai. We're just cousins," I apologized.

"But, you know," Kyoya spoke up, "You two might even be able to draw some customers like that."

"Yes! It's all just as I figured," Tamaki replies.

A sign was in front of him saying 'bull crap' and I had to agree with that. Tamaki pointed it surprising us.

He declared, "The errand boys has graduated! Starting today, you two are an official member of the Host Club! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million yen debt."

Haruhi and I looked at each other questioning, "A host?"

We got stuck on table to fill in customers needs as I just stared at them drink my tea.

"Miyuki-kun, what hobbies do you have?" One customers ask.

"Do you do anything special to your skin?" Another one ask.

"It's so pretty," The last one says.

 _I have to fill needs of these customers. Well, it's better than being an errand boy. What could we talk about?_

 _..._

 _I know._

"That's so sad. Your mother and father passed away 5 years ago due to car crash. So, who does the domestic chores?" One ask.

I smile as I look at her replying, "I do them. My mother and father left money and things for me to take care of on my own. I still remember the laughter that was in our house, the joy of cooking with them, and the most fun we have. My cousin and Uncle still worried about me, but I'm okay. I'm okay and I'm taking care of," I look down at the table, "I just hope my mother and father are happy." I smile remembering all of those memories.

"Um..." One customer got my attention, "Tomorrow, could we..."

"...request you once again?"

I smirked nodding my head saying, "If you wish."

I picked up my tea as I watched the whole host club watching me and Haruhi. Tamaki suddenly brought Haruhi over to him and before I knew it. Tamaki hugged Haruhi in a deathly grip. Though I was staring at the woman from before as I remembered what she says before. My eyes narrowed as I stared at her I noticed a dark look on her face.

I walk around as my shift ended to go down the hallway seeing that woman again in front of me. She stop look at me as I stared down at the window. I saw Haruhi in the pond carrying her bags with Tamaki joining him.

"A pretty face with a black heart," I spoke up looking back at her for her to flinch, "Let me to you something, _princess._ I don't forgive someone that hurts or does stuff to my family." I walk to her as she flinched. I took a lock of her hair to see the ends are wet for me to smirk, "If Tamaki-senpai hates you. Don't blame Haruhi or... me."

I walked passed her to go back in the Host club for all of them to stare at me.

"Miyuki, your shift is starting again," Kyoya says.

I nodded my head walking passed him as I sit down entertaining guest. It was quite boring for all I payed attention to was Haruhi and the little princess. I watched her eyes widen to suddenly pull Haruhi on top of her with her screaming. I stand up to walking over to them.

"Haruhi-kun...Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked-"

I cut her off by slapping her as I grabbed Haruhi away from her. She touched her cheek surprised as I glared down at her.

"Haruhi didn't attack you! Don't you dare lie!" I shouted at her, "I don't care if your a valid a customer! Nobody hurts my cousin, got it?!"

"Why you?" She glared at me to stand up, "How dare you?!" She raises her arm ready to slap me back. "You filthy commoner!"

Her hand was grabbed as my eyes widen to see Tamaki glaring down at her.

"Tamaki-sama..." She spoke surprised.

"How disgraceful," Tamaki says, "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?"

"How can you say that?" She asked, "Miyuki-kun hit me. That's assault isn't it?"

"What Miyuki did was protecting his family. I'm sorry. You are pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest. Now leave," Tamaki says angrily.

"T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" She shouts crying, running away from Tamaki.

"I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble," Tamaki says to me and Haruhi, "Your quota is increased to 1000 yen!"

I tch while Haruhi was surprised for me to pat his back.

"At least it's over. She was annoying," I replied walking away.

Haruhi nodded his head following me to cleaned up the mess we made.

"Um, Miyuki, Haruhi," Tamaki spoke up for us to look at him, "You two are girls."

We saw him holding our ID's as a smirk came on my face.

"I suppose the secret is out. It was fun though," I replied as I looked at Tamaki.

"Biologically, we are," Haruhi replies, "Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too. My feeling is...that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

I looked around to see that the whole Host club knew besides Tamaki. I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at Haruhi.

"This is going to be fun, right Haruhi- _chan?"_

Haruhi looked back at me as we laughter together.

 ** _I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please tell me what you think. Wait for the others please._**

 ** _Also, tell me who should my OC be with. Hikaru and Kaoru or one, or Kyoya._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


End file.
